rapidcityfandomcom-20200215-history
Rapid City SeaDogs FC
|- bgcolor="#EEEEEE" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|'League/conference affiliations' |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"| USL Championship (2012–present) *Western Conference (2015–present) |- style="vertical-align:middle;" | style="vertical-align:top;"|'Team colors' | style="vertical-align:top;"|Navy, sea blue, silver and black |- bgcolor="#EEEEEE" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|'Team history' |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"| *'Rapid City SeaDogs FC (2012–present)' |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;background-color:rgb(238,238,238);"|Personnel |- ! style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;"|Owner | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|The Soccer Club of Rapid City (William M. Henderson, principal owner) |- ! style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;"|President | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|Brandon Nunez |- ! style="vertical-align:top;text-align:left;"|Head coach | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|Roy Mathers |- bgcolor="#EEEEEE" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|'Championships' |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"| League championships (2) *2015, 2019 Conference championships (3) *'Western Conf. (3)' 2015, 2016, 2019 Playoff appearances (8) *2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019 |- bgcolor="#EEEEEE" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"|'Home fields' |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;"| *'Mtn Dew Stadium (2012–present)' |} The 'Rapid City SeaDogs FC '''are an American professional soccer team based in Rapid City, Washington that competes in the Western Conference of the USL Championship (USLC). The SeaDogs are operated by The Soccer Club of Rapid City and was established in 2012. Initially intended to replace the SeaDogs of the USL Premier Development League (PDL), the club retained the same ownership and began a parent club affiliation instead. The USLC club is the fourth Rapid City team to share the legacy of the SeaDogs name which first originated in the West Coast Soccer League in 1969. The team plays their home matches at the 45,700-seat Mtn Dew Stadium, although only the lower bowl is opened for SeaDogs matches bringing capacity down to 24,575. There are plans for the team to play one to two home games a year at the Demarcus A. Carlton Memorial Stadium beginning in 2021. History The announcement of the SeaDogs' entry into the top tier of the United Soccer League was the culmination of a nearly seven-year-long process for William Henderson, dating back to at least May 2005 when he first led a group to buy the SeaDogs who had folded the year earlier. A different group would resurect the name with the Rapid City SeaDogs entry into the USL Premier Development League (PDL) in the fall of 2005. Henderson was told by the USL that a new soccer club could come to Rapid City as early as 2009 when a new football stadium was proposed to be built on the footprint of the Megadome which was to be demolished to make room. The proposed stadium was later abandoned but two years later in 2007, a new stadium was proposed for the Skagit Bay waterfront near the Expo95 Fairgrounds. Construction began on Mtn Dew Stadium in June 2009 and was slated to be open by the fall 2011 for the Rapid City Reign's season. The SeaDogs FC were announced on March 20, 2011 in a press conference hosted at the Whidbey Island Bank Performing Arts Center. The history of the SeaDogs name was heavily featured, as was the emphasis of the "FC" in this new team's name in order to differentiate between the Rapid City SeaDogs of the PDL. The SeaDogs FC were scheduled to kickoff their inaugural season at home on April 15, 2012; however, construction delays had caused the stadium to miss its opening date and forced the team to play their first seven matches on the road as finishing touches were done to the facility. The team played their first match in Rapid City on May 19, 2012 against in-state rivals Seattle Sounders FC 2 but lost 1-0. Colors and crest The team's colors are navy, light blue, ocean blue, black and silver. The crest includes two swords representing piracy and includes the cartoon sea dog previously used by the PDL team. For the team's first two seasons the kit sponsor was local fast food restaurant Burger Zone but it was announced on August 25, 2013 that Nintendo would take over kit sponsorship for the 2014 campaign. Stadiums *Mtn Dew Stadium (2012–present) *Demarcus A. Carlton Memorial Stadium (2021–''future; select games) *SeaDogs FC Arena (proposed future) The SeaDogs FC play their home games at Mtn Dew Stadium which they share with the Rapid City Reign football team. The stadium seats 45,700 fans but the team only opens the lower bowl, lowering capacity to 24,575. Beginning in 2021, the team will play one to two games a year at the Demarcus A. Carlton Memorial Stadium on the campus of Whidbey Island University. The first match will be a friendly in March 2021 against the Whidbey Island Buccaneers. Prior to the team's inaugural season, the Soccer Club of Rapid City announced plans to build a soccer-specific venue sometime in the future. The proposed stadium would seat approximately 20,000 fans with the possibility for future expansion in hopes to someday lure a Major League Soccer team to Rapid City. There is no timeline nor location chosen for a stadium and it is possible plans have been put on hold with the team playing games at Carlton Stadium. Season records Affiliates Rapid City SeaDogs FC is the parent club to two different soccer clubs. The team also sponsors a youth academy in conjunction with the Rapid City School District, allowing a direct path for local youth to develop and eventually join the USLC club.